Frozen The Burn of Frost
by BloodMists
Summary: A tale of how, without knowing, a young girl named Füria saves Princess Elsa from a death worse then a thousand heartaches. It takes place in the kingdom far to the south of Arendelle called Del Annor. WARNING This story is a work in progress. NOTICE I have done a rewrite of some chapters please be sure to read them. PLEASE leave feedback of your thoughts on the story.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTICE **There has been a rewrite to some chapters. I have posted them so be sure to read/reread the chapters posted. Thank you for your time and for reading my story. -Blood

* * *

**Chapter 1**  
Arendelle, Common Quarter, East of the Palace Gate  
Wednesday, 2nd of Winters Peak  
1706

"Mother, Füria is burning to the touch. What should we do?" Nexillious asked frightened. "Quickly, help me wrap her in the blanket and Nex, go find your uncle. We are going to take her to the palace." Mother ordered. I wrapped my sister in the blanket mother held out to me. "Come let us go, quickly." mother said. I pick up Füria and went out the door as fast as I could. We ran to the palace and there was Galdson, waiting for us with Nex beside him. He lead us in past the gate into the Grand Hall. I nearly stopped there expecting the King or Queen to be there to meet us but Galdson ushered us past the throne and into the castles living quarters. I had been there a few months ago, just two weeks before the birth of Princess Anna, to help Galdson build a new bed for Princess Elsa.

The King was waiting for us at the end of the hall by the library. The old librarian, Melkate, was there too. Mother ran ahead and tried to tell the King what happened but she could hardly say a single word, she was crying so much. Galdson told the King and Melkate what he knew of the symptoms my sister had and, for Melkate, it seemed to be enough. He ran into the library and before I had even made it the rest of the way down the hall he came running out again with a map and was shouting "To the stables boy. Bring her to the stables." I turned and ran the best I could to the stables, hoping that the crazy old fool knew what he was doing.

When I arrived at the stables a moment later he mounted a horse, took Füria from me and rushed out the gates. I scurried onto the nearest horse and went after him. Far into the mountains we rode at speeds I though impossible. Everything flew past, I had to trust this old man with my life and my sisters even more than I had before as I knew not where we had gone. Melkate slowed his horse and whispered in a tone almost reverent, "We are here."

I looked around and saw nothing but a host of mossy rocks and a scattering of steam vents. Dismounting from the horse I was about to rend Melkate, the senile old fool, from this earth when the ground began to tremor. The rocks rolled around Melkate as he dismounted from his horse and I saw hands reach up towards my little sister. The rocks were alive, they were the trolls of the Valley of Living Rocks from the stories my da used to tell me before he disappeared. My mind was running as fast as it could trying to make sense of what was happening. I moved closer to Melkate and the trolls gathered around my sister and as I came closer what I heard turned my heart to ice.

"She has been cursed, and quite an interesting one at that. Someone has cursed her with the power of fire and it is conflicting with her natural powers." a gravely voice said. "The are few things that may save her now." "There must be something we can do." Melkate hissed angrily. "She is Pri... Dewstan's daughter." "I can do nothing on my own for this." the voice said "But if you help, we may be able to save her life." "What? How?" "With your ice, friend. Your ice, and his heart." All turned to look at me. "What need I do?" I asked instantly.

"You must hold your sister, your heart to hers, as tightly as you can" one of the trolls said. "You must hold her and you must die for her." I looked at Melkate, "And you will be the one that kills me I suppose?" Melkate looked at me then turned away and softly whispered "Ye.. yes..., I am sorry."

As I knelt there holding my sister tightly to my heart I remembered the promise I made when she was born. I swore that I would be there to protect her, to keep her safe forever. "I have and will still keep that promise" I whispered to her "Are you ready?" Melkate asked solemnly. "Yes." I said. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my back then, cold, spreading from my heart. As my body grew colder I saw the hair all over my body turn white. Then with my last breath I whispered to my sister "You will always be safe. I will always be there in your heart. Remember that." So that was the day I died. I died to save my sister life and nary a one will ever remember it for a very long time.

* * *

Authors Notes

Read these at your own risk as they may contain things you might not want to know.

I decided to do a rather large rewrite that will help explain some things better and hopefully will alleviate some of the problems that would have been an issue later on in the story. Over all the text hasn't changed too much but the impact changes drastically so if you are reading this chapter for the first time after the 13th of February then you will probably not have read the first revision that was posted. If you have read the first revision then you will see what I mean by this.

Also I have been thinking about making Youtube videos of me reading my story aloud but I'm not sure about it. Anyways, that's all I have to say here. I'll see you for the next chapter.

Thanks for reading.

-Blood

Chapter 1 was replaced by this revision on the 13th of February 2014.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I watched the trolls help Melkate move my body onto a horse. He mounted the other with my sister held in his arms. The troll that had been speaking mounted the horse with my body. He, It, was clothed in animal furs and leaves. It had dirty auburn hair and looked like a flattened stone with a body attached. Moving away from my body I saw my sister, her hair was now a pale blond with a red tinge, closer to her natural snowy white, instead of the vibrant red it had been since she became ill. She looked better than she had before. It was as if she had not just been dying in my arms, but rather sleeping on a chilly night without a blanket.

As they traveled back to the palace I followed in the air above. Melkate was talking to the troll about something but I was to high above to hear and whatever it was they spoke about I didn't care to know. When they returned to the palace the King and Queen where waiting at the gate with Galdson, Nex, and our step-mother. I had never seen Mother in such a state. She was pale white and pacing to and fro, looked as if she were about to faint. Then, as the horse with my body entered the gate, she did faint but as she fell I saw her eyes. They had become cold and lifeless. She was dead. Galdson rushed to her side as she fell to the ground, hitting her head. Lifting her, he saw the lifeless eyes and knew she was dead. He lay her back down, closed her eyes, and covered her with his vest. Nex, with her head hidden in the Queens dress, didn't see her mother die. She only looked when the King called for the physician. But everyone knew by the falter in his voice, it was too late.

The physician told the King what they all already knew and went to fetch the nursemaid. Now at this point one would think that things could not get much worse, correct? Well I thought the same thing at the time but then again I was dead, my mother was dead, our father had disappeared, thought dead, and to top it off my sister now had not only lost me but our step-mother as well. As time wore on however, things would get much worse.

The future aside, all this left Galdson, the only other person in the entire city beside the king and queen, to take care of my sisters. If fate had conspired to throw everything it could at him the it was doing so now.

Let us pause for a moment so I might tell you something of Galdson. Galdson was the adviser to the Kings father, he is also the only carpenter left in the city now that I am dead. That dictates that he is the casket maker. So Galdson not only must deal with the death of his sister, my step-mom, but also my death, his nephew and apprentice, as well as try to raise my now orphaned sisters. Especially Nexilious, his only living blood relative. Now back to the story.

I watch as the nursemaid takes my sisters inside the palace. I start to follow but then the King begins to speak. "Galdson, I know how difficult this maybe for you so you may leave if you choose but, I would like to know how your young apprentice died. Melkate?" the King turned to look upon the old librarian. "Sire, I killed the young boy."Melkate said simply. Galdson charged him only to be held back by the guards. Melkate continued, speaking softly but with a steady determined tone "I killed him to save his sister. Her heart had been cursed with a strange magic and if we had not done what we did she would have been killed by it. That was something I could not allow happen." Gently the King asked "But to save her you killed her only brother. You killed her most trusted and favorite person in all of existence. You could do that but you could not let her die. Why?" "Because my King, she is your niece and she is the only one who will be able to stop the very curse that has afflicted her from destroying your daughter Elsa and the kingdom." Melkate whispered.

If I was shocked by those words the King was felled by them. It would seem that there are secrets in the kingdom that even the King did not know. "You mean to say that this girl is my brother's daughter?" the King asked. "Yes, but I think if you did not know then it would be best to keep it a secret." Melkate replied. "If a time should come where she need know her lineage then and only then should she be told." "Why Melkate? Why should she not know?" the Queen asked "Her father vanished two years ago and he was hiding from his own brother before that." Melkate said, "I think that should be reason enough." I could tell Melkate was hiding most of what he knew from the King. I think the King could tell as well but he said nothing and turned, walking into the castle. Galdson followed looking back at Melkate before stepping inside.

* * *

Authors Notes

Read these at your own risk as they may contain things you might not want to know.

This chapter has also been rewritten as part of the major rewrite I did to hopefully improve the story. This chapter has probably been changed the most out of the ones that were changed. I hope that it will allow a better explanation of parts of the story and a better story over all.

Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy.

-Blood

Chapter 2 was replaced with this revision on the 13th of February 2014.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As the years past, life flowed on and things changed in many ways. Füria lived in the palace, Nex decided to live with Galdson and become his new apprentice. Melkatel found that Princess Elsa had been born with the same magic he had and was helping her to learn to control it when he was around until he died on his travels four months before Princess Elsa's sixth birthday. He frequently had gone to far and obscure places in search of books with information about the burning of frost, the curse that had ailed Füria and ultimately killed me.

No one ever told Füria what I had done for her, they only thing she new was that I had been brave and that I was dead. She knew that because everyone would tell her when she was scared that she "had to be brave. Like your brother." and, when ever they said it a sad look would cross their face. Often Füria wondered what happened her brother and what he did that made him so brave. How often I wished I could tell her the answers to those questions. Alas somethings just can't be done when you are dead, no matter how much you wish it.

Tonight had been a night just like any other with the minor exception of the lights. The Northern Lights were especially active this time. I stood there outside Füria's room, watching the lights dance across the sky playfully. It was peaceful, quiet, a calming night. Just past midnight however that all changed. I heard hushed giggles and whispering from the hall so I went to have a look. Peaking my head through the wall and saw the little princesses rushing past in the hall. Elsa was trying to keep quiet but was giggling every time Anna whispered for her to hurry. Feeling that something was a foot, I followed them to the main hall.

Once they arrived at the hall Elsa shut the door softly behind them. Soon the two were playing in the snow created by Elsa's magic. Leaving them to play I turned to go back to Füria's room. Stopping as I passed by the King and Queens quarters I heard them talking to each other. "Her power is getting stronger. Do you think Melkatel taught her enough for her to control it?" the King asked "I don't know dear, I really don't know." the Queen replied.

A shout, my first thoughts were of Füria but it had come from the wrong direction. "Momma, Papa" it was one of the princesses. Unsure if the king and queen had heard it I knocked over the little snowman figurine that I always had when one of the children needed help and no one could heard their plea for help. Hearing it fall the King stood, looked at towards the noise, then rushed out into the hall upon seeing the figurine on the floor. I flew past the tapestries as fast as I could to show him the way to go and he ran towards the main hall with the queen at his heels.

I charged at the door only to be stopped by a thin wall of ice just on the other side. The one thing I could always interact with was Elsa's ice and snow. Just behind me the king slammed into the door, popping it open. There on the other side was Elsa holding Anna in her arms. Anna looked to be asleep but she was pale and a streak of Anna's hair was white like Elsa's. The Queen rushed to take Anna and see what was the matter. "She's as cold as ice." the Queen said worriedly. "I know where we have to go." the King replied and then rushed to the library.

Searching quickly the king found the book Melkatel had hidden the map in before he died. He opened it and in his haste the map fell to the floor. Snatching it up he ran to the stables with the Queen and the princesses in tow. They saddled a pair of horses and rode of to the Vally of Living Rock where, hopefully, the trolls would be able to help. They returned some time later with Anna sleeping happily and Elsa looking very frightened.

The next morning the Queen can to Füria's room to talk. "Füria? Could I speak with you?" she asked. "Yes, m'lady." Füria said with the most quizzical look on her face that I have ever seen. "The King and I have decided that we would like you to become an ambassador for Arendelle. What do you think of that?" there was a pause that left the question hanging in the air. "An... an ambassador? For Arendelle? Me?" Füria stammered "But m'lady, I'm only nine." "I know. That is why you would be sent to Del Annor." the Queen said smiling at Füria's questioning look. " They have the best school there for young girls like yourself. There you would be taught how to be a proper lady, like me, and you could be taught how to be an ambassador as well." "Will Elsa be going too?" Füria queried "No my dear. She has to stay here. I need to show her how what it's like be a good queen." "And Anna?" "She will be staying here too." the queen replied softly "You will be going there on your own. Almost." Peering at the queen looking highly confused Füria asked "Almost?" "Yes, we will be sending a personal guard there with you, and your brother will there too of course." looking knowingly at the curtain waving in the still air.

A few days later Füria was standing on the docks in front of the Kings ship saying goodbye to everyone. When the only people left to say goodbye to was her sister, uncle, the King, Queen, Elsa and Anna, Füria began to cry. "It'll be okay Füria." Nex told her "You have to be brave." "Like our brother" Nex and Füria said together. "Don't worry, we'll still be here when you come back." Galdson told her with tears in his eyes. When she came to Elsa she told her "I'll miss you Elsa. I don't want to say goodbye." the queen stepped forward the and said "Then don't say goodbye. That way when you come back it will be like you never left." and so moments later Füria was on her way to Del Annor and a whole new life. She had never felt more scared or alone in her life. Then, suddenly, she remembered what she had wanted to ask before she had left. It was too late now but she swore to herself that the next time she could speak to the queen she would ask what happened to me and what I had done that made me so brave.

* * *

Authors Notes

Read these at your own risk as they may contain things you might not want to know.

There are no authors' notes for this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Del Annor, Lower Commons  
Endsday, 62nd of Spring  
1711

Füria looked around in wonderment at the beautiful room she had been told to wait in. Nary a fortnight before she had sat in her room in the palace as the Queen told her she would be sent to the Royal Court of Del Annor to be schooled as a diplomat for Arendelle. She owed everything to the King and Queen after they took her in when her mother passed away when she was four. For almost five years the King and Queen had given her everything she could asked for. They treated her almost as if she were their own child. Now they were asking her to become an ambassador for the kingdom. Something that she could not easily refuse even if she didn't owe it to them. Still she was very scared but like Nex had told her before she left "You have to be brave. Like our brother."

A light scuffing roused her from her thoughts. Looking up she saw a young girl, maybe the same age as herself, staring at her. "Hi. My name is Füria, who might you be?" Füria asked politely. The girl just stood there, staring at her. Füria began to feel a little uncomfortable when the chamberlain came in. "M'lady, the king is able to see you now." he said "Follow me please." Füria stood and looked to her guard, he nodded and they followed the chamberlain to the throne room.

Upon entering the throne room the chamberlain announced her presence "Sire, her Lady Füria of Arendelle and personal guard." his words echoed in the silence of the hall. Füria gathered her courage and stepped forward "My King sends his regards and wishes you well, Your Majesty." she said with a curtsy, just like she had rehearsed on the boat. "What brings a young child such as yourself to my kingdom of Del Annor?" "The Queen of Arendelle wishes me to become an ambassador." Füria answered proudly, "She sent me here to be schooled as one. I would hope that your people have the ability teach me well enough for her to be proud." she added with a stab of defiance. "Oh, you do, do you?" the king said with a smirk "Let me assure you that we will teach you more than you need to make your queen proud." "Time will tell." Füria countered. The king chortled "I believe you will make a fine ambassador. A word of advice, don't lose that defiance you have there. Don't add to it either, you have just the right amount already." Beaming down at Füria the king motioned to the frowning chamberlain, "Take her to her room and help her get settled." then to Füria "I would like you to join my daughter and I for our meal tonight. Will you accept?" With just a moment pause, as if trying to think of a reason not to, Füria slowly replied "I suppose I could." Smiling like a man whom had finally met his match, the king ordered his chamberlain to tell the cook he would have a guest at dinner once he had finished assisting Füria and her guards.

That night Füria wore a plain, simple dress. It was a light, icy blue with white highlights. Impressive enough to a commoner but for royalty it was just a dress that one might where on any given day. She wasn't sure why she chose this dress, it just seemed fitting. At eight o'clock the chamberlain knocked on her door and formally requested her presence at the king's table. He lead her through the halls to a small room near the kitchen. Inside the king sat alone at the table, seeing his guest had arrived he stood and greeted her. "Hello Lady Füria." using her proper title dispite her young age and the calm, laid back atmosphere of the room. "Please allow me." He said pulling out the chair to his left. Walking over she sat in the chair, "Thank you, Your Majesty." "You are welcome but please, when we are in such an informal setting, call me Mal." "Mal. Is that short for something?" Füria asked. "No, it's just Mal." "I see. Where is your daughter? You said I would be joining the two of you." Füria asked changing the subject. "Ah yes, she should be here shortly." Mal replied looking at the door frowning slightly.

A minute later there was a light knock on the door, "Yes, come in." Mal said. The door opened and Füria saw the girl from earlier. She was dressed in a stunning, red dress with orange sleeves and a sand colored cloak draped over her shoulders. Standing, Mal asked "Oh my little flower, why did you knock?" meekly the young girl replied "Gr.. Greta said you had a guest o... over for dinner." walking over, she sat next to her father "And indeed we do." he said, stressing we. After he and Füria returned to their seats Mal started the introduction "This is Füria from Arendelle." turning "Füria this is my daughter, Firen." Füria understood now why she hadn't spoken earlier, she was shy. "Hello M'lady." Füria said gently "It's nice to see you again." Firen replied to quietly for anyone to hear. "Speak up, my dear." Mal encouraged her, "We can hardly hear you." "I don't like being called M'lady." Firen said a little louder. "Then what would you like me to call you?" Füria asked "Me," came the quiet reply "my name I mean." Soon the food was brought out and they ate. During the meal Füria was able to get Firen to talk to her and before dinner was over they had become friends.

* * *

Authors Notes

Read these at your own risk as they may contain things you might not want to know.

Hi um this is the first time I have done these like ever because this is the first actual story I have ever written so... yeah. In case you haven't got it already, I am writing this as a side along to the movie Frozen. The story came into my mind after I watched Frozen and noticed that there was many places for potential growth of the story, its characters, and the world it takes place in. One thing that is going to help connect the two tales together is the fact that not once are we told where the powers stem from. Another is we are never told where Elsa and Annas' parents are going/returning from (something we also aren't told) when they die. There is also the fact that the King somehow knows where to take Anna after the accident and he knows that a map there is in the library of his own castle as well as the book that contains it.

I hope this gives you all an idea of where the story is headed and that you will stick with me until I either give up or complete it. I plan to write enough to publish this story as a small book at the very least.

Thanks to those of you that have read the story this far and those that read it further still. (as of the time of this being written I have a total of 4 chapters, counting this one, published and almost 6 chapters written) I hope you have/are enjoying my work and that it satisfies what ever you had that made you start reading it.

I'll post the next chapter as soon as I have finished 2 chapters ahead or in one months time form the last posted chapter.

Thanks again for reading. Please leave a review so that I have an idea of how the story is to those whom have read it. I do not care if the review is bad or good I just want some feedback from someone.

Later,

-Blood


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The years past, Füria was taught alongside Princess Firen how to be a proper lady and learned all the rule and regulation she would need to know as an ambassador. Every year Füria and Princess Firen would race to the docks and wait for the boat that would bring Füria's birthday presents. Nex would send Füria somethign she had made and a letter explaining to her what it was, Galdson always sent a long detailed letter about the happening in Arendelle, and the Queen sent her dresses that Princess Elsa and Princess Anna had helped pick, and every year Füria had a present that was labeled "From your brother." She knew I was dead but could never figure out who was sending them. Finally as Füria's 19th birthday drew near she completed her training as an ambassador. She sent a letter to Arendelle asking the King and Queen to come to her graduation and to celibrate her birthday, she invited Nex, Galdson, Elsa, and Anna too.

A few days later Füria and Firen were running down to the docks trying to beat the other there. Füria barely won and the girls sat on a bench near the water to catch their breath. "You beat me." Firen said after a while. "Yeah, I did didn't I." Füria stood and walked to the edge of the city's flood-wall. "I think I can see the boat." she quipped excitedly. Firen quickly joined her at the wall "Where is it?" "There by the big caravel." "Race you." Firen shouted, already halfway down the steps. "Hey no fair!" Füria shouted after her.

When they reached the boat the crewmen had already loaded her present from Nex onto the cart that would take it up to the castle. The captain saw then and waved them aboard. "Here you are M'lady." he said handing over a leather bag. "Nice, safe, and dry as always." "Thank you Captain." Füria said eagerly. Walking over to a pair of empty barrels Füria and Firen sat down to read Nex's letter:

_"Dear sister,_  
_I have some bad news for you. Uncle died this week. He past in his sleep. I made him a casket of oak and we gave him a nice ceremony, I wish you could have been here. I miss you now more then I ever have. I'm all alone now."_

Füria cried when she read this. Firen held her close until Füria finished and then they continued to read the letter, Füria with a heavy heart.

_"The Queen told me of your graduation, I'm happy for you. I wish I could come but I have to stay here and work. With uncle dead now it's hard to keep up._

_I made you wardrobe for all those dresses the queen sends you. I also sent what there was of uncles letter to you. I hope it's okay."_

The letter continued on to tell her how the rest of her friends were doing. It told her about the bakers daughter getting married and how the ice seller, Kristoff, was still talking to his reindeer. About how much food there was and how the fish seemed to be jumping into the fisherman's boats. Then near the end Nex had written about the castle.

_"I haven't see Elsa since you left and I only see Anna when she is running about on the roof. No one has been allowed into the castle since you left either. The Queen has told me that everything is fine and it's best if no one enters the castle. She says it's to "protect us" but I don't know why we would need to be protected from something inside the castle. Do you think something happened to Princess Elsa?"_

As they read the rest of the letter, Firen began to wonder what could have happened. When Nex had first mentioned it years ago Füria had asked the Queen what was wrong and the Queen had told her that Elsa was sick. _If Elsa had been sick then, could she have been sick the whole time? Why then would the Queen have told her that Elsa was better when Füria had asked a month later?_ It didn't make sense. "Do you think Elsa is okay?" Füria asked "Maybe you should ask when they come to your graduation." Firen said "That's a good idea." "Come on, it's getting late. Let's go back to the castle and get that new wardrobe of yours in a good spot."

That evening I really felt how useless I was when it came to things that needed a physical body. All I could do was float there helplessly while Füria cried and cried. She cried herself to sleep in the end. Once Füria was asleep I walked out onto the balcony and looked up at the sky. I did this every night and each time I remembered the lights in the sky that night. How I wish I could speak to Füria. I could console her. I could tell her how I felt when I died to save her. I could tell her what happened to make everything the way it was now. I could tell her that I was there to keep her safe. I would... if I could talk, but I can't.

For the next few days Füria spent most of her time in her room reading her letter from her uncle. The letter contained so much detail about so many things that it may as well have been a book. As she read the letter, Füria began to feel better. Her uncles letters always gave her a feeling of comfort. Sometimes, while reading them, she felt as if she was there beside him as he watched everything happen. Füria's most favorite part, however, was always at the end of the letter. When her uncle would described his works that he finished. This time it was just about a child's bed, but the letter described each part of the bed in such detail that Füria could almost see it in front of her. As she reached the end of the letter her uncle had written a single sentence that Füria read ten times before it sank in.

_"Füria, I don't know how much longer I will be here but there is something I must tell you before I leave. __**Your brother did not truly die.**__"_

_ Your brother did not truly die._ What did that mean? Was her brother still alive somewhere? Füria, very confused, continued to read the rest of the letter.

_"I cannot tell you how he died, but I can tell you he is still here. When I buried your brother's body after it was brought back there was something strange about it. The eyes were blank and hollow as if they had never seen life. I asked the old Librarian what happened to your brother and he told me this. "He died to save his sister but he will never be truely dead untill he wishes to be." That was all I could ever get out of that old crow. I know not what it means but I think he is there, with you, to keep you safe. If you ever have the curage, ask the King for Melkatel's jornal. He was the librarian that helped your brother save your life. I miss your smiling face. Be well._

_Your Uncle,_  
_ -Galdson"_

When Füria had finished reading the letter she held it there, unmoving, for quite some time before placing it down on the table beside her bed. Standing up slowly, she walked to the window and out onto the balcony. Looking up at the sky speaking in a voice barely a whisper, "Are you really here brother?" "Are you watching me right now?" I stood there beside her, doing nothing. "Please?" she gasped. "Please let me know if you're there." I didn't know how to let her know. I wanted to but just couldn't think of a way to do it.

After standing there waiting for a time and a half, Füria turned and went to bed feeling more alone then ever.

* * *

Authors Notes

Read these at your own risk as they may contain things you might not want to know.

Hello again. I don't plan on doing this every chapter but there are some things in this chapter that are a little confusing and possibly difficult to understand. So here goes nothing.

This chapter is ment to prep the reader for most of the rest of the story before the action starts(and it will soon enough I hope).

There are many gaps in this chapter that are ment to be filled in later as the story progresses and the plot develops into it's final states so don't be alarmed if you don't yet understand all of the story.

That all being said I hope to get the next chapter out within a week but don't hold me to it. As I said before this is my first actual story so I am really not good at this.

Thank you for reading thus far and I hope you will continue for as long as I am writing this.

Please leave a review with your thoughts and feeling on the story so far.

Thanks once again for reading this.

-Blood


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next morning, a day before her birthday, the King and Queen arrived in Del Annor. Later that day, Füria decided it was time to act on the promise she had made to herself ten years ago. She thought it would be best to ask the Queen if she might speak with her after dinner. Then she would finally find out what happened to her brother, she would finally find out what I had truly done for her. Determined to follow through with her plan, Füria walked over to her new wardrobe, already full of dresses and gowns, and pulled out her most fearsome outfit.

Füria was dressed in a full length of fiery red gown and her cloak a burning icy blue Füria stood outside the dinning hall. She had been standing there for several minuets without moving. What am I doing? she screamed in her head. It's a simple thing, you go in ask the Queen if you can talk to her after dinner and boom there ya go. Füria wrung her hands Ok she thought I can do this. Just be brave like your brother. It ran around her head, echoing from ever corner of her brain Brave like your brother. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and stepped into the dinning hall.

King Mal sat at the head of the table with his daughter to his right and the King and Queen on his left. As she approached her seat next to Firen a hooded man stepped from the shadows and pulled out her chair. Stopping where she was, Füria stared at the hooded man. Looking over, Firen saw Füria standing by the wall staring at the chair beside her. "Are you alright Füria?" Firen asked worriedly. Staring at the hooded man that held out her chair Füria replied shakily "Ye... Yes, I'm fine." Taking her seat, the hooded man pushed her up to the table with ease. He then knelt beside Füria and whispered in her ear, "You look beautiful tonight M'Lady." As she turned to him she heard him hiss "No. Do not look. The others here cannot see me nor may they hear me. I have come to tell you something very important to you." Füria's mind raced, Who was this man? What did he have to tell her? and most importantly, why could the others not see nor hear him? "You have many questions of that I am sure but we will not talk here. Tonight I shall be on your balcony, then and only then can we speak." Finished for now the hooded man stood and melted into the shadows behind Füria's chair.

Füria was quiet for most of dinner and the Queen noticed. As the night progressed the dishes were cleared away and the King of Arendelle and King Mal became enthralled in a discussion about their past conquests and Firen seemed be caught up listening the pair of them tell their stories, each trying to out do the other. The Queen, however, turned to Füria and asked "Füria would you give me a tour of the lovely gardens I saw on the way in?" "Yes of course my queen." Füria replied.

As they walked through the gardens the queen asked "Füria dear, are you alright? You've been awfully quiet tonight." Blushing at being caught Füria replied "Yes I'm alright. I just have a lot on my mind lately." there was a pause as each waited for the other to speak "May I ask you something?" they both asked in unison. "Sorry, you first." Füria said quickly. After a moment the queen asked hesitantly, "Did your uncle Galdson ever tell you how your brother died?" Füria, taken a back and stammering on every word, spoke quietly "H... He t... told me that my bro... brother died sa... saving me." "Yes he did." "However, he did more than just save you Füria, he gave you his life." "Please tell me about him." So as they walked through the garden the queen told Füria everything she knew about my life. She even told Füria that I was killed by Melkatel so the she could live.

Arriving back at her room Füria was surprised to see a figure standing out on her balcony. Approaching slowly Füria saw it was the hooded man from the dinner hall. "You have finally come." he said softly. "This is my room, of course I came." Füria stated. "Yes well I..." he cut himself off, "Enough with the pleasantries I suppose." then adding before Füria could interject "I am a friend and that is all you need know." Seeing that she would not get anything out of this curious man that he did not want to tell her, Füria decided that it would be a waste to even try. "Why are you here and why can no one else see nor hear you?" she asked in the silence that had followed his last remark. "Does that really matter right now?" He retorted "Yes!" Füria exclaimed "It matters quite a bit. I'm starting to think I've gone crazy." "Even if I tell you I don't think you will change those thoughts. It might even reenforce them." "I don't care." "You will, but, if it will make you feel any better, I will tell you." the stranger piped "Only you may see me because I am dead and there is some kind of connection between us. That's why I am here in the first place." Füria stood there, shocked, utterly surprised at the hooded mans answer. "I told you it would probably enforce your thoughts about being crazy." he said in a sing song tone. "Now, while you are standing there looking like a fool, I will tell you why I am here." he hopped up and sat on the rail of the balcony "I came here to talk to you about your brother." a wave of surprise flashed over Füria's face "Your brother is here in this room with you. He has always been by your side since the day he died to save you." Füria started to speak but the hooded man cut her off "Just listen for a moment. When you were a young child, the age of four I believe, you were cursed by accident. I will not tell you who it was that cursed you, only that you were not the target they had intended to have." Füria staggered to her bed and sat down heavily. "A man by the name of Melkatel is the one who saved you from the curse and he is also the man who killed your brother." the stranger paused for a moment to move from the balcony to the bed beside Füria. "He killed your brother to save you. It was the only way." he said softly. "If your brother had not willingly given his life to you then you would have died." speaking for the first time Füria asked "But why? Why save me?" the stranger opened his mouth to reply but paused for a moment before saying anything. "He is your brother and it's his job to protect you." "But he shouldn't have to die to do that." Füria practically screamed, her eyes filling with tears. "No, he shouldn't have to die but he did. However when he died he did more then just save you. He saved so much more by saving you." Füria looked at the hooded man. When he had spoken those words it reminded her of a faint and distant memory. A memory of her father. "Füria, you have much to live for. Not only for yourself but for your people. Your friend, your family, every one you have ever met will need you one day." Füria leaned over and pulled the hooded man into a hug. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to save you. I'm sorry I left you. I thought you would be safer if I wasn't there but I was wrong. I love you Füria, I always have and always will. Goodbye" and with those words the stranger faded into nothing. "Goodbye" Füria whispered. Unsure of how she knew it Füria knew that the hooded man had been her father and she knew he had told her the truth.

Füria fell back onto the bed with tears in her eyes and she cried. Her tear overwhelmed her and Füria slowly drifted to sleep. Using every ounce of willpower I could muster I moved the blanket to cover my sleeping sister. Then I turned and walked out to the balcony. "Hello father." I whispered to the air. "Hello son." he replied. "You never said goodbye before you left you know." "I know. I'm sorry son. I wish I had been there. It was meant for me that curse." "I know." "How?" he asked, his shock reflected in his voice. "Very carefully." I told him. He laughed "You never were one to tell your secrets. You were very brave to do what you did. I'm proud of you." "You had damn well better be." I snapped. "I know you are mad at me for leaving you and your sisters. I missed you all. Your mother understood why I left but even so." his voice cracked and he began to shake "I abandoned you. I left you to care for your sisters and your mother and that was wrong of me. I hope you can forgive me one day." "I may. One day. Just promise one thing before you go this time." "What?" "Promise that you will take care of mom and that you will say goodbye to Nex." "I promise." "Good. Good." I said looking at the lights in the sky. "Goodbye son. I love you." "I love you too dad. Good bye" and with that he was gone.

* * *

Authors Notes

Read these at your own risk as they may contain things you might not want to know.

There are no authors' notes for this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Nex woke with a start. Listening closely she heard the sound that had woken her. A light tapping, like a finger drumming on a table. "Whose there?" She said with a strong level tone. Suddenly a face appeared in front of her and she let out an uncharacteristically girly scream. "Da?" She said recognizing the face that was in front of her. "Nexilious." A feathery voice replied. "But what? How? You... aren't..." Nex stammered furiously "I died yes." Her father said. "But your here? How? Why? Couldn't you have said goodbye?" chuckling he replied "Your brother mentioned the same thing." "Wait you saw him? But he died." "I know. It was my fault he died." Dewstan hung his head. "I should have been here to protect you. I'm sorry." "Da, I miss you. I miss you and brother and Füria and Ma and uncle Galdson. I feel so alone now." the words hung in the silence, a heavy reminder. "Nex, I'm sorry that I wasn't there. I'm sorry I didn't saw goodbye but this time I will. I promised your brother I would." "This time? You mean you're leaving?" "Yes, I'm going back to your mother. I'll miss you Nex. I'll miss you all." "Wait don't go yet." "I have to Nex." "Well then tell uncle I'll make him proud. I'll be the best carpenter to ever live. I'll make you all proud." "I am proud of you, and I'm sure he's proud of you too, Nex. I love you, see you on the other side, but not anytime soon or you're in trouble. Goodbye." "I love you too Pa. Goodbye."

A pounding on the door woke Füria from her slumber. "Yes, who is it?" she asked groggily. "It's me." Firen said impatiently from the other side of the door. "Will you get up and unlock the door so I can come in already?" "The door can lock?" she muttered, not thinking well in her morning stupor. Füria looked at the large clock in the corner and groaned, How can she be so chipper at six in the morning? she thought. Unable to dwell on that for long, due to Firen banging on the door again, she got up. "Did you fall back to sleep?" she sighed. "No, no, I'm awake." Füria moved to open the door she muttering under her breath "I don't know who wouldn't be when you have practically lain siege to my door this early in the morning." After opening the door Füria was knocked to the floor as Firen burst into her room. "It's about time." Firen said helping Füria to her feet. "I don't honestly know how you can sleep so late on your today of all days. I mean today is a very important day for you after all. You know with it being your birthday and graduation and being made an official ambassador of Arendelle." Firen continued to talk herself blue about the plans she had made and which dress she thought she might wear for tonight. Füria paid it very little attention until Firen mentioned a ball.

"Wait, a ball, what for?" Füria asked, panicking. "Not what, who. It's a ball for you silly. Here in Del Annor we always have a ball when a new ambassador arrives." "What do you mean for me? I've been here for years, why would we have a ball now, and, more importantly, why did no one tell me about this before?" "Because you weren't an ambassador before of course, but by tonight you will be." Firen answered completely ignoring most of the question. "But Firen, what if the queen sends me to some other country? What if I go back to Arendelle?" "You mean you don't know why you came here to study instead of staying in Arendelle? Did the queen never tell you?" "Um... no, tell me what exactly?" "That father only agreed to let you learn here because the queen promised that you would stay as Arendelle's official ambassador to Del Annor." Firen said with a frown "I thought you knew. Father told me about it the night after you first arrived." "No, I didn't know. I had hoped that I would be going home, at least for a little while. I miss my sister." Then upon seeing Firen's face fall she added quickly "You know I would miss you if I left. Since I cam here you are the only friend I've had. It's just I want to spend some time with my sister and the princesses. I used to play with them while I lived in the palace. I would love to see them." Firen's eyes suddenly became as bright as stars, "Maybe we could both go to Arendelle and see your sister and the princesses. I would really like to meet them." she said excitedly. "I think that's a great idea Firen." Füria agreed

Füria, finally bothering to see what Firen had been doing, groaned. "Firen, must you do this every time?" Füria exasperated. "Do what?" Firen asked turning around "Oh. Um... sorry." she apologized, smiling meekly. "I guess I should be used to it by now." Füria said with a sigh "You'll help pick them up this time right?" "Yes." Firen replied looking at her shuffling feet. "Now what are you looking for anyway?" Füria asked. "You remember that dress you wore to dinner on your first night here?" "That's what you're looking for? Why? It's so plain and it would never fit either of us." "I know but you looked amazing in it." Füria, not awake enough to try to uncover whatever it was Firen had planned for her, pulled the dress from in the chest at the foot of her bed. "Here you are." she said, holding it up for Firen to inspect. "Perfect." Firen squeed, snatching it out of Füria's hand she took off, running down the hall. "I knew I should have made her help me first." Füria said to herself. Calling for her guard in the hall to fetch her chambermaid Füria began to put away the dresses Firen had scattered all over the floor of the room.

* * *

Authors Notes

Read these at your own risk as they may contain things you might not want to know.

Hi there. I have no clue if you will make it this far or even read this but I'm sorry about how this chapter is. I don't like the way it starts but I have no idea how to fix it. I'm also sorry this chapter is so short. Kinda sad really as recently I decided that I was going to try to make this story a minimum of 50,000 words before it is over. This is a big goal for me but I think I can do it. So long as I figure out what to do with chapter 9.

I have sadly lost what it was that inspired me to write this story. I promise to finish it but it may take time. Good things come to those who wait. That's what I've heard, don't believe it much but meh. Anyway, that's all I have to say right now so I'll see you on the flip side.

Thanks for reading and please leave a review of your thoughts on the story so far.

-Blood


End file.
